Rose Noir
by Silverose18
Summary: THIS IS NOT A VA STORY. THIS IS MY OWN! This is about a girl who has joined the world of vampire hunters and is dedicating her life to taking care of her little brother and finding the vampire who killed her parents. But what happens when she meets Fasya?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this is not a Vampire Academy related story. However, this is something that I have been working on for a while now and would like people's thoughts to my story. The main character's name is Rose but NOT Rose Hathaway and the name is not based on Rose Hathaway. But please review and let me know what you think of my story Rose Noir. Thank you!_

_**Chapter 1**_

The only sound I could hear was the slurping of the creature that was a few yards away from me. Its head was bowed over the poor animal, its life quickly draining. This killer must have been desperate to drink from a lone deer in the forest instead of praying on humans. Dropping from my perch in a giant oak, I pulled out my crossbow and aimed the end of the arrow at the vampire's back where a dead unbeating heart rested. With my finger on the trigger, I squeezed.

The silent night was suddenly interrupted with a piercing scream that made my bones shake. Its head whirled around and looked at me. With its first meal forgotten, the demon jumped at me but was stopped in mid-air as a form hit it from the side sending it to the damp leaf covered floor. My crossbow was still aimed at where the vampire had been hunched over. I now lowered it and stared at where the two forms were fighting. Two vampires fighting; over me. But just as I was pulling out my steak, the unknown vampire pulled one out of his boot and plunged it into my kill's heart. I had no idea what to do. All I could think was, _How could a vampire be touching silver and not burn? What the fuck? _

As he stood up and everything started to sink in, I began getting mad. Mad because I felt like an idiot at thinking he was a vampire when he really is a hunter, and because another hunter just stole my kill. As this asshole hunter brushed off all the dirt from his clothes, he bent down and pulled his steak out of the now disintegrating corpse. He slowly strode over to me, his hair was messed up from the fight, but he smoothed it down with his hands. His eyes were a deep green that made you feel like they could see your soul.

He extended his hand to me and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Fasya. I thought you might need some help." He smiled. His smile could melt a stone cold heart. But he just ruined my reputation in the hunter community. My confused expression turned into a hard glare. I looked at his had then back up at him, turned around and walked away.

"Wait please!" Fasya called behind me. His footsteps right behind me. I started running and he started running towards me.

"What do you want?" My voice impatient as I stopped and faced him, my hands on my hips.

"I want to apologize. I know it is wrong to take down another hunter's kill but he was about to kill you." His face was strained as if he really did feel bad. My pose did not change except my glare turning even darker. I was beyond pissed off. If it were not for laws, this guy would be lying next to the now pile of ashes with an arrow through his chest. It is practically illegal in the hunter's community to take another's kill. If you are not strong enough to take now your own beast then you shouldn't be alive. Survival of the fittest.

"Fasya, you messed up. I won't turn you in but do not ever, and I mean EVER, kill my predator or I will kill you. Got it?"

His smile returned. "What is your name?"

"My name is none of your business Fasya. Now, go off and hunt your own vamps." I turned around and started to leave.

"But I want to apologize properly. What is your name?" He called out to me.

"Rose." With that I ran towards home.

_Alright that's chapter one and I know its short but this is just to get people's feedback on this. Now there is abuse in this story so if you don't want to read it, then skip ahead or don't read this story. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I had some people read chapter one. Is that good or bad? I don't know. This story does contain flashbacks and they are important. They will be in italics. But here is chapter two. Enjoy! **_

_**I own so no one is allowed to copy this and name it as their own!**_

**Chapter 2**

_A strangled sound came from down the hall causing my eyes to pop open. Moonlight shined through my bedroom casting a silver blue shade around my carpeted floor. The sound of breaking glass alerted me to danger in the house. With my heart beating fast, I quietly pushed open my door to the hall way and crept down the hall listening intently for any other sounds that would tip me off to knowing the location of the possible intruder. A mangled scream came from my parents' room that was around the corner from mine. As I turned the corner that led to their master bed, I could clearly see that their door was open wide and their sheets were tangled hanging off the side of their bed. A silhouetted figure lay motionless on one side while a tall figure stood over a limp person, making slurping sounds at their neck. My parents were dead. The cold breeze snapped me out of my daze; as quietly as possible I stepped through my brother's door and locked it. I looked at his bed and did not see his little form curled under his blanket like usual. My breathing started to come faster as panic was setting in._

"_Nick? Where are you?" I whispered desperately. He stood up on the other side of his bed, tears streaming down his face. I dashed over to him and kissed him quickly before opening his window. Grabbing his shoes and coat from the rocking chair I rushed to him. _

"_Put on your coat. We have to get out of here. We'll come back after getting help okay?" While I told him this, I put on his shoes. He didn't ask any questions and I was thankful for that. After getting him warm and protected, I opened the window and we climbed out onto the roof. I slid down to the edge and jumped off, landing on my hands and knees, a sharp pain shot through me. Ignoring it, I got up and told Nick, who was sitting on the edge of the roof with wide eyes, to jump. After taking a deep breath he let go and fell into my arms. The bitter cold whipped around us and the ground was tearing up my shoeless feet as we ran down our street to find help._

Nick was only six back then. It has been nine years since my parent's murder. Ever since then I have been trying to avenge their deaths by finding the fucker who took them from me. I opened the door to my house and found Nick sprawled across the couch. I looked at the clock; one in the morning.

"Nick, I told you to go to bed, not to watch that damn boob tube."

"I fell asleep waiting for you beg sis." His voice full of fake grogginess.

"Whatever. Go to bed." I saw movement on the floor next to the couch and looked down to see what it was.

"You ate all the ice cream!" That was my drug, ice cream. I had some every night after coming home from hunting. Its creaminess was able to calm me down and relax me enough to go to sleep. "Oh well, just go to bed you butthole."

"Good night sis; happy birthday." He gave me a smile as he slipped off towards his room. I didn't like thinking about my birthday, it brought bad memories. Memories of the police finding presents and my birthday cake in the fridge along with my parents drained bodies. I had turned ten that day, I didn't want the gifts or the cake after that night, but now I cherish them. For nine years I have not opened those presents.

I too went to my bedroom, my eyes heavy. Without changing my clothes, I dove into my sheets and let sleep take over me.

"_You two will be taken to live with your Uncle Henry. He lives in North Dakota. Do you have your passports and money?" We nodded at Mr. Hendry, our babysitter. Nick and I were to move to North Dakota with someone we have never met before. We stepped onto the plain after they called our flight. After checking our passports once more, we sat in our seats and I took one last look out of the small window silently saying my goodbyes to Toronto. After lying back, darkness took over. Seeming like it was only one second, I opened my eyes to Nick's sad face saying that we have landed. Grabbing our carry-on luggage, we stepped off the plane looking for our uncle. _

_After about two hours of sitting in a terminal in a foreign country, a raggedy man came up to us. His hair was greasy, beard unclean, along with his torn clothes. When he got closer I could smell alcohol and stale smoke wafting off of him. His eyes were making me nervous as they kept shifting from side to side._

"_Yawl my brother's kids?" He was obviously not educated and had a loud southern accent. _

"_Yes Uncle Henry." I stood up, "My name is Rose and this is my little brother, Nick." I told him as I pointed to Nick and myself._

"_Yeah, lets git yawl's shit and go home." He turned and stomped toward the baggage claim. My brother looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I only smiled down at him and held his hand, following our new guardian, screaming and crying on the inside._

_Uncle Henry lived in a trailer out in the middle of nowhere. We piled out of his rusty truck, beer cans falling to the ground. I grabbed our bags and shuffled towards the door. Uncle Henry swung the piece of metal open with a loud squeak, letting us get bombarded with a horrid stench of alcohol, smoke, and old trash. It took all of my control not to throw up right then and there._

"_Now, yawl be sleepin on dat couch." He looked around and flipped the light switch off. "Well, night." With that, he left into his room._

"_Rose, I am scared." Nick whispered, tears slowly spilling out of his eyes._

"_I know Nicky, but I promise you, it will get better." With that we found a semi clean sheet that we laid over the couch after removing the trash and fell into a restless sleep. _

The beeping woke me up from that horrid memory. At any other time, I would have cursed my alarm clock to hell and back, then back to hell, but after that dream I was silently thankful. It was nine in the morning, and I had to go talk to my mentor about last night.

_**Alright everyone! That was chapter two. Let me know what you guys think so click that beautiful green button and maybe a fluffy unicorn will pop out! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone out there? Maybe there is, but I wouldn't know because no one ever reviews. EXCEPT, Underworldvampireprincess so thank you! Sorry about my stupid fluffy unicorn not coming out, he has the flu and is sneezing glitter everywhere!**

**Even though, original stories are written all the time on this site, I have been reported on that case and that the rating was wrong. However, I have changed the rating to M so hopefully that makes my case a little bit better. I hope. But I will keep writing until I am told not to by the people that run this site. **

**Anyway, I am done with this little rant of sadness and here is chapter three! Review please!**

**Chapter 3**

I knocked twice on my mentor's office door. "Mrs. Donahue?" I asked, slowly opening her door, peering in.

"Come in Rose! How have you been hunny?" She smiled warmly at me and put down her paperwork, forgotten at the moment. Mrs. Donahue was fifty seven years old, greying in places, but very fit from all of her training. She was like a mother to me. When she found me one night, lurking around a popular club, looking for vampires, she took me under her wing teaching me how to fight and helping me find a home for Nick. Mrs. Donahue is an instructor at πολεμιστές του Θεού – or, God's Warriors in Greek. Here, at God's Warriors, we are taught how to fight with any and all weapons, and how to quickly kill vampires. "Have a seat Rose."

"Thank you Mrs. Donahue. Um, well I need to talk to you about something that happened last night." Alright, I know that I said that I would not turn that Fas…whatever in, but this whole situation was not normal, or legal. So, I just told Mrs. Donahue everything from me freezing up, to almost losing control and killing him.

"Why did you freeze Rose? You are one of the best here and have put many poor souls to rest. You should not be making these kinds of mistakes like you did. If anything, you should thank this person since he saved your life, no matter how out of line he was. Think of Nicholas." I sighed. Of course she was right. What would happen to Nick if one night I didn't come home? My guilt filled me for not thinking about this sooner. I never made a plan for Nick if the dreadful did happen. On my mental list of things to do, that shot to number one.

"Do you remember this other hunter's name or where he comes from?" Mrs. Donahue started looking through her filing cabinet for something unknown to me.

"I believe his name was Fasya?" It came out as more of a question, but the name sounded right.

"Alright darling, I will look for Fasya and ask him what went on. Now it's getting time for training. You best be going." With that said she gave me a warm smile and went to work. I stepped out of her office and went to the locker room. After training, I decided to go to the mats and take bets on who could beat who at kickboxing. Needless to say I won every fight and then collected my winning total. When that finished, I looked at the time and cursed under my breath, rushing to the locker room to take a quick shower and try to pick Nick up from school on time.

"About time you showed up." Nick climbed into the car, slamming the car door shut and glared down at his lap.

"Whoa bud, what happened?" At first he did not say anything, but after a few minutes he exploded.

"This fucking bitch Vanessa is what happened. I finally got up the damn nerves and asked her out and that little whore just laughed at me to my face and walked away. Girls are such assholes, man." I was secretly jealous of my brother. It must be nice just having to worry about school and getting dates. But, I never voiced my thoughts about this to anyone.

"Do you want me to beat her up for you?" was my response. This was my usual response to anyone treating my brother like pieces of shit. I was lucky enough to see him crack a small smile at that.

"No thanks Thorn, she's just a stuck up rich bitch." Thorn has been my nickname ever since I made one of his bullies cry from poking him with a pen while telling him to stop picking on Nick. Rose, thorn, get it? "I just want to go home anyways, I'm tired."

"I agree. I think a nap is in order." I smiled at him while speeding home, trying not to fall asleep driving. Practice had been more physical than most other days, so I was looking forward to snuggling into some pajamas and getting lost in my sea of pillows and blankets.

After pulling up to the house and going into my room, I changed and snuggled deeply in my sheets hoping a good dream will conjure in my mind; a dream of things that could have been if my parents were still alive.

-RAPE SCENE SO SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!-

"_Rosie, where are yah girlie?" Uncle Henry called out to me. Once he said that, silent tears sprung out of my eyes. I kept quiet, wishing he would just go away. Uncle Henry used me earlier that day and now he wanted more. _

"_Rose come out now or yah brotha' will git a beatin." I looked out from the table I was hiding under and saw Nick being pulled out by his neck from behind the couch. Uncle Henry's hands tightened around his neck and I sprung up._

"_Okay Uncle Henry, please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want me to. Just please don't hurt him." His face turned into a smile as he tossed Nick aside and grabbed me, pulling me to his bedroom. My already sore body screamed at me as I took each agonizing step to his bed. Closer and closer it came. He shut and locked the door then pushed me on the bed. Each pump of him made me scream and cry in pain. I just hoped that Nick remembered to go for help like I told him to next time this happened. _

_Uncle Henry liked to slap and be very aggressive while take me for his own pleasure that when he slapped me across my left cheek, I opened my mouth to give a cry but his hand pressed down on my windpipe, halting any sound that was to escape, not allowing me to breath._

I shot up out of bed coughing on smoke and to see red and blue lights flashing on my walls. The temperature was hot and making me suffocate, helping me realize my house was burning.

**I'm sorry if this scene was too morbid for some, but I did warn you. Anywho, please press review and I will send you a virtual cookie. :D**


End file.
